It all started with a kiss
by LadyLottie
Summary: How could she let it go this far? It all started with one unplanned kiss that spiraled out of control into something much bigger than she could have imagined. DMHG.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story here. I hope its worthy, heh heh.  
Its a T for now but it may be an M later on. It all depends if I'm up to writing a lemon.  
I'm not so hot on grammar and things that go with it, so tell me if I'm doing something wrong, ok?  
I have tried to fix it up as best as I can, because this is a repost, but I can't promise perfection. As a writer, when I write, I know whats happening and how its supposed to flow so I'm blind to all my flaws. So please,TELL ME.  
Some of this story takes place in the past tense. Like flashbacks. Sort of.**

**Anyhoo, reviews would be nice.  
So leave them.  
**

She couldn't believe it at the time. She just couldn't. It had all happened so fast and there really wasn't any time to stop it. That period she had spilled the portions of her bag all over the floor and told Harry and Ron to "go ahead" and that she would "catch up" later, but if she had known what would happen after they left she would've made them stay and wait for her.

After much debating she concocted a semi-plausible reason as to why it happened. That morning almost three months ago she had tried out a new hair straightening spell, to tame her frizz and curls. It worked quite well and her hair fell pin straight down her back. She guessed he didn't recognize her. That would explain why he kissed her that day.

Draco Malfoy had gotten her first kiss. And what was ironic, she had just begun to date Ron the day before the incident. But her first kiss seemed pretty insignificant to what was happening now, but all the same it was a pretty big thing.

While she gathered up her stuff someone tapped her shoulder. She expected it to be someone else, like Ron maybe, so she turned around. And before she could stop it, his lips were pressed against hers in a lip lock.

Of course that wasn't how she had imagined her first kiss, lips smushed so hard against the others that they hurt, the side of the desk pressing itself into her arse, and he gripping her shoulders so hard that she remembered getting tiny bruises the next day. Altogether it was very uncomfortable. The only thing that she remembered making it worse was his slimy tongue slipping through her protective walls that were her lips. Then, she remembered, she had had it. She bit his tongue which caused him to pull away. All he said was something that she still couldn't figure out the true meaning.

"Granger!" he yelled as he spit blood onto the floor and wiped his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

Whether he meant "Ew, I kissed Granger" or "Why did you bite my tongue Granger" she still couldn't figure out.

And just like that, he stole her first kiss away from her. The kiss that was supposed to be Ron's. The kiss that led to the whole predicament she was dealing with now. It seems pretty unbelievable that that kiss had led to her pregnancy, but in a way it did.

Now as she looked down at her stomach she felt ashamed. How could he do this to her? How could she do this to herself? It was all because of that kiss.

After Draco stormed out of the classroom, she remembered just sitting there deep in thought. Mostly about what would happen to her and Ron's relationship if Ron ever found out. Then after she decided she would never tell him, she remembered thinking about how she felt. Draco's kiss left a lot of mixed emotions. It was as if he was passing more than just saliva in that kiss. At first she was surprised, and then she was disgusted, but back then, as she thought about it, she remembered feeling a little bit turned on. It was like a rush of adrenaline that kiss, and for that moment passion took over. When he kissed her that time in the classroom, she forgot all about Ron, all about their relationship, all about everything except for her and Malfoy's lips and the burning deep inside of her.

But when he stuck his tongue inside her mouth, that seemed to snap her out of whatever passion-induced trance she had slipped into, and Ron and everything else flooded back into her mind.

"How am I going to break it to Ron?" she asked herself quietly, coming back to reality, the reality in which she sat upon the floor of the girl's lavatory trying to make sense of this situation.

She answered herself, sternly.

"You're not. Hermione, you're going to drink that abortion potion and be done with it. Now just down it."

She looked at the glass filled with black liquid she had spent the whole week brewing; it was shaking in her hand.

So many thoughts were running through her head. She had always been for abortions, the muggle way or the magical way, it didn't matter. From what she'd heard from sexual education classes in school before she came to Hogwarts an abortion was an option for a pregnant teenager, a pregnant teenager who couldn't care for a baby. Hermione knew she couldn't care for a baby, she was only in her sixth year. She had examinations to pass and a career to start. A baby, especially his baby, wasn't in the picture. She brought the bubbling black liquid to her lips, the dreadful smell of death washed up her nose. Hermione gagged. With the liquid lapping at her lips she thought.

_Can I really kill this baby, MY baby? It has my genes. Its part of ME. It's a living baby. _

She looked down at her stomach again, it wasn't big yet, she wasn't that far along, but still, there was a baby in there.

The glass fell to the floor and smashed, releasing the liquid death all over the floor. Hermione broke, tears flowed down her cheeks, her shoulders sagged, and her body quivered.

"I can't, I just can't. Its mine. Its my responsibility. I can't….I can't……" she sobbed.

A wave of nausea swept over her. She immediately sprang up and headed into the toilet stall and threw up her breakfast. Watching her eggs float around in the water reminded her that this was real, this was morning sickness, and she was pregnant. She threw up again, probably because of her hysterics.

Hermione pulled the flushing cord and laid her head on the toilet seat and sobbed.

"I really am pregnant." She said, giving a nervous laugh.

"You are, aren't you?" said a voice from above her. Hermione tore herself from her sanctuary and looked up to see the translucent face of Moaning Myrtle staring back down at her, she wore a smirk upon her face.

"You threw up in MY toilet. And I've been watching you for the past couple of days, coming in and setting up all of the ingredients for your potion." She gave a shrill giggle.

"Oh Myrtle! You can't tell anyone! I was going to….I was….going……"

"Kill it? Drink down your abortion potion? I saw the name on the piece of parchment you had when you were brewing it." Said Myrtle, answering Hermione's bewildered look.

"Oh." Said Hermione.

"Well you can't kill it now. I suppose you're going to keep it." Said Myrtle.

"Keep it?" asked Hermione, mostly to herself. That hadn't been an option.

She looked at the spilled potion on the floor. She guessed it was now.

**So by now I'm sure you can see why this might be an M rated story. So if you don't like M rated stories, and this becomes one, I'm warning you now.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is fairly short. Its like "Hermione's Musings" chapter.  
And again, I'm not too good with grammar and all things related so help me out, so I can make this story a little bit clearer. :)  
And I'm disappointed, I want some reviews, good or bad.  
Does it really take that long to write one?**

Hermione quietly closed the door of the abandoned girl's lavatory and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. No one could know she was crying, for they would ask why, and she couldn't tell them, and then they would suspect something was up, and that wouldn't be good at all. For the time being she would have to pretend everything was okay. She would have to go on with life like everything was normal and when the time came…….well she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Hermione looked up at the clock, she had cried entirely through Sixth hour, so she was in Seventh hour now, Potions.

_Merlin._

She cursed in her mind. She hated being late for Snape's class. He always badgered her and took away points. She was considering skipping Potions entirely but, that wasn't typical Hermione behavior.

But lately, what was? She had been disappearing, lying, cheating, failing, not studying, and an assortment of other things. Ever since that kiss, her life had been turned upside down.

"What the hell." She said plopping down on the floor and leaning her back against the cool stone wall. "What's one more skipped hour? Its better than a lot of the things I've been doing lately." She muttered.

Ron flashed through her mind. Poor, sweet, innocent Ron, her best friend of six years, and boyfriend of three months, she was ashamed of all the things she had been doing behind his back. She wanted to cry, she really wanted to cry for him, but somehow she couldn't get the tears out. Maybe it was because she wasn't really sorry for having an affair behind his back? Maybe it was because she didn't really love him?

_No. I love Ron, more than anything. _

She tried to convince herself. But then why did she sneak out of the portrait hole every Thursday evening under the pretense that she was going to the library when in fact it was to meet up with Malfoy?

It still stumped her. She loved Ron because he loved her. She loved Ron because this was her first boyfriend. Was it possible that she was just in love with being in love?

_No. I'm not in love with being in love. _

Maybe he wasn't "satisfying" her. After all, they hadn't done anything more than snog, but he had always wanted to go farther. But she always stopped him. She always said "I'm not ready for that" and took his itching hands in hers and kissed them and then said "Just wait". But why was she all right with going that far with Malfoy? Was it something about him? Was she really in love with him? Or was it something sexually appealing about him that Ron didn't have, like pheromones?

Hermione shook her head.

_Men don't give off pheromones._ At least she didn't think they did.

She pondered some more and still couldn't answer that one question that was always on her mind. Why was she comfortable with letting a complete stranger, an enemy, who treated her like shit and called her some of the dirtiest names known to wizards, touch her, screw her, and fertilize her, when she already had someone as sweet as Ron whom she had known for years, whom she had trusted and grew close to?

Hermione gripped her head and yanked her pin straight hair. This was all so confusing. It was like drowning in a sea of thought. She was losing sight of what was important, what she wanted, who she wanted. She was losing herself in the process.

The old Hermione was gone. Her old trademark bushy hair was now always pin straight, she had recently started using makeup, and her physical appearance wasn't the only thing that changed. Like she had gone over in her mind many times before, her inside had changed too. What was important to the old Hermione wasn't important to the new Hermione, what the old Hermione would never do was normal behavior for the new Hermione, while one man was enough for the old Hermione, the new Hermione didn't feel satisfied enough with one and went every Thursday evening to screw a second one, and the old Hermione was never walked on, while the new Hermione was, and still is, letting herself be walked on all over, taken advantage of, and impregnated by someone she had thought she absolutely abhorred!

"Merlin," she said, now sobbing again, "This is a fine mess I've gotten myself into."

**Again, fairly short.  
So write me a review!  
Even an angry one on how you are so disappointed that this chapter is so short!  
Feedback is wonderful, so give me some please.**


End file.
